Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by kurtcobain4eva
Summary: “I used to be there,’ said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn.’ But what if that charred hole had covered two names...what if Sirius had a twin?
1. Just Sirius

Once Bitten, Twice Shy  
  
Summary: "I used to be there,' said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn.' But what if that charred hole had covered two names...what if Sirius had a twin?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just a kid with a load of ideas about what Sirius was like, don't sue me I'm not making any money from your brilliance JK, honest!  
  
Just Sirius  
  
"Um...can I sit here?" Sirius asked, popping his head around the compartment door.  
  
"Yeah, sure," answered a thin boy with a mop of messy black hair and glasses, "I'm James, James Potter."  
  
"M'Sirius," Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Sirius what?" James said, openly staring at Sirius' shabby appearance as he sat down opposite him.  
  
"Just Sirius,"  
  
"No...what's your last name?"  
  
"I don't have one"  
  
"What was your parent's surname?"  
  
"I don't have any parents."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry," James backtracked quickly, "Did they die?"  
  
"No" Sirius answered bluntly, fiddling with a small hole in one of his second-hand robes; he didn't like people asking him questions about his miserable life.  
  
"What happened to them then?"  
  
"Probably still living in their bloody mansion with their f****** perfect son, sparing no thought for me and Adie freezing our butts off on the street."  
  
James, though taken aback by the other boys sudden outburst and use of naughty words (A/N he's only 11) did not show it and continued with his questions. "Who's Adie?"  
  
"Adhara, my sister"  
  
"OK...and you've got a brother...right?"  
  
"Wrong, I have no family except Adie."  
  
"But you just said..." James stuttered, confused.  
  
"I said I have no parents." Sirius decided he'd had enough of talking to this inquisitive boy and so turned to stare blankly out of the window until an old witch came into the carriage the boys were sharing with a trolley filled with food. Grinning slightly, Sirius went to see what food she had to sell, he hadn't eaten in two days. He ambled slowly around the cart, then when he saw the woman glance away, he shot out his hand and grabbed a pumpkin pasty. He smiled charmingly at the woman and proceeded to tell her, "I'm sorry ma'am, I'm not really hungry," before sitting down again. As soon as the lady had gone he pulled the pumpkin pasty from out of his shirtsleeve, took the wrapping off and began gobbling it down. It wasn't until he had finished that he noticed James looking at him disgustedly. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You nicked that didn't you?" James almost snarled at him.  
  
"Uh...yeah," Sirius replied.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you stealing is wrong?" James asked scathingly.  
  
"Like I said, I've got no mother and how else do you think I'm going to get food?"  
  
"Uh...money?"  
  
"Do I bloody look like I've got money" He suddenly realised that James was staring at him like he was a madman and so was very relieved when the train shuddered to a halt at Hogsmeade station. He clambered onto the platform with all the other students and followed a giant of a man, who was shouting for all the 'Firs' years,' to a small fleet of boats. They sailed across a large lake towards a huge castle with many turrets. When they arrived at the castle they were met by a young teacher called Professor McGonagall.  
  
The teacher welcomed them to the school, "In a few minutes you shall step through the door on your right and into the Great Hall, you will be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Whilst at Hogwarts your house will be like your family," Sirius' face darkened at the mention of family, "If you do well in class you will gain points for your house, but if you misbehave you will lose points, is that clear? Right then let's go on in." The first years followed her into the Great Hall, gasping at the sheer immensity of it and at the ceiling that was enchanted to look like the night sky above. Glancing up, Sirius easily recognised his bright star and Adhara's in the constellation, Canis Major. He smiled inwardly and then almost jumped out of his skin when an old battered hat began to sing.  
  
[insert hat song here, make one up yourself, I'm no good at songs and  
poetry, I may try and write one later]  
  
Professor McGonagall took out a long sheet of parchment and began to call out names, "Aadry, Beth"  
  
The girl walked up to the hat and placed it on her head, it called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" One of four tables burst into applause and the girl went and joined that one.  
  
"Black, Sirius" Sirius, scowling at the use of his last name, heard James gasp behind him, the Black family were very much into the dark arts and many families were afraid of them. He also heard people whispering, everyone knew the names of the Black children, yet here was one they had never heard of. He pulled the hat over his head and was shocked when he heard a voice inside his head.  
  
"Interesting...very interesting, you are very clever and have a quick mind, the qualities of a Ravenclaw, but you are also very loyal and protective, the qualities of a Hufflepuff, then most prominent of all, you have the qualities of a Gryffindor, you are very brave and daring. Yes...yes...you will make great fiends there, but be warned, not everyone is as they seem, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the house name out to the rest of the school and Sirius went to sit down at his new house table, all to aware of the deathly silence that surrounded him, everyone was staring at him, who was he? Where had he come from? And why wasn't he in Slytherin like the rest of the Black family? After a couple of minutes of silence the sorting began again, but Sirius paid no attention, he was gazing up at the star Adhara on the enchanted ceiling which seemed to be even brighter than his own star in the sky, even though his was the Alpha in the constellation Canis Major and Adhara was only the Epsilon.  
  
He was startled out of his reverie when a girl sitting next to him with stunning green eyes and gorgeous red hair asked him, "Aren't you going to eat anything?" He glanced down at the table and realised with a start that the sorting was over and the tables were now laden with food. It was the most food he had seen in years and he felt sick at the sight of it, but to keep the girl next to him happy he picked up a piece of bread and started chewing on it, lazily. "What's up with your family? Everyone's talking about them." She was speaking to him again.  
  
Sirius' face darkened and he spat out, "I have no family."  
  
The girl looked at him strangely before asking him what star he had been looking at. "My sister's star, Adhara and my star, Sirius in Canis Major which is there," he said, pointing out the constellation.  
  
"I've got a sister too, her name's Petunia, she's horrid. How old is your sister?"  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Wow...are you like twins or something?"  
  
"Yes, 'cept she went to Beauxbatons, I only just managed to earn enough money to buy her school uniform, it costs almost twice as much as the Hogwarts one does."  
  
"Didn't your parents buy your uniform for you? And where's Beauxbatons?"  
  
Sirius' face darkened again and he growled, "I have no parents," then he looked at the girl sitting by him and offered her a small smile, "Beauxbatons is in France, what's your name by the way?"  
  
"I'm Lily, Lily Evans." The two spent the rest of the feast chatting amiably about what lessons they were looking forward to most, Sirius soon found out she was a muggle born and so also spent a lot of time telling her about the wizarding world. Soon the feast was over and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, gave a speech and allowed the students to go to their dormitories. Sirius and Lily followed a ginger haired prefect called Arthur Weasley into the Entrance Hall and were about to follow him up a flight of stairs to the Gryffindor common room when a tall black haired girl, much resembling Sirius, grabbed hold of him and shoved him against a wall. She was flanked by two older lads who were flexing their muscles and glaring at him with evil glints in their eyes. As the girl held him against the wall one of them pummelled his fist into Sirius's stomach whilst the other punched him in the face, he felt blood pouring from his nose as he heard the girl whisper menacingly in his ear, "I thought Aunt Isa told you to go and die on a street corner when she kicked you out. Ooh, she won't be happy with you, ya little b******, where's your sister, I'm sure your mother would like to kill her too."  
  
Seeing red, Sirius kicked out at the girl and shouted, "You stay away from my sister," However he immediately regretted his outburst when the girl stepped back, angry at his defiance, allowing the two boys to step in, they immediately set into him, punching him repeatedly in the stomach and face. He heard Lily scream to the prefect for help and soon felt the boys stop their blows and a strong pair of arms lift him up, he snuggled into the warm arms and soon fell unconscious.  
  
Okay, how was that? Don't be too harsh, it is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Please review, any ideas for future chapters etc are much appreciated. I'll write more soon even if you hated it because I like writing and I have so many ideas in my head that I need to get them down on paper. My friend thought of the title, she didn't even know what the story was about, what did you think of it? She'd love to know! Nirvana rule!!! Peace. 


	2. Guitar Solos

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

**Summary:** _"I used to be there,' said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn.' But what if that charred hole had covered two names...what if Sirius had a twin?_

**Disclaimer:** _Still don't own any of it, not even the song 'Just For' which is by Nickelback who are in no way as good as Nirvana. Nirvana rule!!!_

Guitar Solos

"Mr Black...Mr Black...can you hear me?"

"Eeuurrgghh!" groaned Sirius.

"I'll take that as a yes shall I young man?"

Groggily Sirius opened his eyes and the kindly face of a young woman swam into view. "Now could you just drink this for me and then I think you can go down to your breakfast, all of your injuries seem to have healed up nicely."

Sirius took the proffered mug and drank the disgusting yellow sludge in it before asking the lady, "Where am I and who are you?"

"Oh, how silly of me, you're a first year aren't you, well I'm Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, and you're in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Those thugs beat you up pretty bad, I always knew that Bellatrix Black was a nasty piece of work."

"That...that was Bella?" Sirius stuttered, he remembered the last time he had seen Bella, his cousin, she had been heading off to Hogwarts for her third year and he'd been very glad to see the back of her.

"Yes, that was Bella, are you related to her? You look very similar."

"I have no family," Sirius repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time since he had got onto the train at Kings Cross.

The nurse looked at him strangely before saying, "Apart from the cuts and bruises you got from the beating those thugs gave you, you also had a lot of older scars and curse marks, where did you get them?"

"Here and there" Sirius mumbled.

"Hmmm" sighed Madame Pomfrey, obviously unhappy with the amount of information the boy was giving her, "Well you'd better get down to the Great Hall and have some breakfast, you're very skinny. Just follow me O.K?"

"OK" Sirius mumbled and followed the tall, authoritative woman down countless staircases and through numerous secret passages, eventually they arrived at the Great Hall and Sirius took a seat at Gryffindor table. He picked up a slice of hot, buttered toast and began to eat, watching the other students and noticing how often they would point him out to their friends or turn in their seats and stare. He turned back to his plate and began pushing the crumbs in a random pattern around it, he knew they were still wondering who he was.

Suddenly someone threw their arms around him and he jumped up, startled, to see Lily grinning at him sheepishly with tears in her eyes, "I thought you were dead, Sirius, you were covered in blood, oh God it was so scary!" she sobbed pulling him close to her in a hug.

Sirius patted her awkwardly on the back, unsure of how to comfort her, "Uh...well I'm alright, so it doesn't matter does it? Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked her.

"Yes" she answered, pulling out of the embrace and dabbing her eyes, "You have to go get your books, lessons start soon!" she exclaimed, grabbing Sirius' arm and dragging him quickly after her. Eventually they came to a halt next to a portrait of a fat lady in pink and Lily told Sirius, "This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, the password is Muggles." The portrait swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall which the pair scrambled through to find themselves in a cosy, circular room with a huge roaring fire and many squashy armchairs. "O.K, this is the common room and your dormitory is up here," Lily said pushing Sirius up one of the two flights of stairs that led up from the room. She didn't stop until they reached the very top of the staircase by a door marked First-year boys. "Right, this is your dormitory" she said as she impelled him in, go get your books, we've got herbology, potions and charms today."

Glancing around, Sirius saw four boys staring icily at him from the centre of the room. He nervously edged past them and went to get his books from his battered red rucksack that lay at the foot of a bed next to his most precious possession, his old guitar. "Wow!" said Lily from behind him, "Do you play?"

"Uh...yeah," muttered Sirius.

"Wow, can you play a song for me?" asked Lily, "I think we have just enough time before our first lesson."

"Um...O.K, me and my sister made this song up, it's called 'Just For'" He picked up his guitar and began to play, then surprised everyone in the room when he began to sing in a husky voice as well.

_"I want to take his eyes out_

_Just for looking at you_

_Yes I do_

_And I want to take his hands off_

_Just for touching you _

_Yes I do_

_And I want to rip his heart out_

_Just for hurting you_

_And I want to break his mind down_

_Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do_

_And I want to make him regret_

_Life since the day he met you_

_Yes I do_

_And I want to make him take back_

_All that he took from you_

_Yes I do_

_And I want to rip his heart out_

_Just for hurting you_

_And I want to break his mind down_

_Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do_

_And I want to rip his heart out Just for hurting you_

_And I want to break his mind down_

_Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do" _

"Wow" murmured Lily in the silence that followed. Glancing about Sirius noticed that the four boys had moved closer during the song and were now staring at him in awe.

A tired-looking boy with short brown hair asked, "Where'd you learn to sing and play like that?"

"I taught myself" replied Sirius, shortly.

"I'm Remus Lupin by the way, this is Peter, that's Kurt and he's James."

"When did you make that song up?" asked Peter who was a shorter, tubbier boy with dirty blonde hair.

"When I was eight."

"How come you've got so little stuff?" asked Kurt who had been comparing Sirius' small red rucksack to everyone else's the previous night.

"Couldn't afford anymore," Sirius told the extremely handsome kid who had the most gorgeous shaggy bleached hair ever.

"Why d'you constantly pretend you're poor?" James demanded, inimically.

"'Cos I am," Sirius stated simply.

"Yeah, right, next you'll be telling me werewolves aren't evil, violent, murderous beasts," Remus suddenly twitched violently and James glanced at him strangely before continuing, "You come from one of the richest families in the whole of the wizarding world for crying out loud."

"I have no family and werewolves aren't evil, violent, murderous beasts, for most of the month they're really nice, it's not their fault they were bitten."

"Why d'you keep saying you have no family? All Blacks are proud of being pureblood, I mean you've got some queer motto like Toilette putain haven't you."

Sirius suppressed a smirk and told James, "Hmmm, yes toilet whore would be a better motto than the current one, Toujours pur, which means always pure. I keep saying I have no family because I have none, they made it quite clear they didn't want us years ago."

"What...you and your sister? Where is she by the way?"

"Beauxbatons, away from our goddam family," Sirius replied before turning on his heel and exiting the room, his robes billowing behind him and his books clutched under one arm.

When he was about half way down the stairs Lily caught up with him and asked, "What's wrong Sirius?"

"Nothing's wrong"

"Yes there is, you avoid all questions about your family, got beaten up by a load of people yesterday and are way too over-protective of your sister, you cannot tell me nothing's wrong."

"Look...shouldn't we be going to our first lesson or something?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, no."

"Merlin...you're as stubborn as Adie, I've only known you for what, a day, I'm not going to tell you my most private secrets am I?"

"Oh...I guess not," Lily said, crestfallen, "Well I guess we should get to herbology"

**A/N:** _Hey, how was that? Better or worse than the last chapter? Please read and review, I'd really like to know what you think. Thanks go to passion4trinity and drkns an shnia rul. for reviewing my first chapter. Nirvana rule!!! Peace, Love, Empathy. _


	3. Grazed Knees

**Grazed Knees**

**Disclaimer:**_Not mine, all JKs except for the plot and Adhara._

After he had snapped at her, Lily became much more distant and although she sat by him in all the lessons they had that day. Sirius suspected that she was only doing it because she hadn't made any other friends yet. On the other hand, Remus Lupin had certainly warmed up to him a lot and actually seemed to be ignoring James Potter which was surprising as they had appeared to be best friends the previous night at the sorting.

So it was with one of the first real smiles he had had in years that Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table between Remus and Lily for dinner that night, pointedly ignoring all the glares he was getting from the rest of the school and talking animatedly with his new friends. Both ensured that they mentioned absolutely nothing about Sirius and his family and stuck to safe topics, namely talking about all the amazing bands that had graced the Earth with their presence recently and explaining to Lily the basic rules of Quidditch. However it was when these subjects became exhausted that trouble began to arise as Lily asked, thinking it could in no way offend Sirius, "So, where abouts do you guys live?"

Sirius glared at her in anger and snarled as he furiously stood up "Can't you just shut up for once, I thought I made it clear I didn't want to talk about that."

Annoyed, he stalked out of the Great Hall, oblivious to James shouting after him, "What is your problem you twat?"

He knew he had messed up again, Lily would surely hate him now, as would Remus. Blinking back tears he quickly walked out of the school and settled under a tree by the huge lake where he took a packet of cigarettes out from a pocket in his battered robes, lit it and sat smoking it, concentrating on inhaling and exhaling the fumes he thought of what Adie would say if she saw him now, she still thought he had given up smoking. He was so engrossed in thoughts of his sister that he didn't even notice as someone silently sat beside him, causing him to jump as Remus spoke his name. "Sirius? You smoke?"

"You don't say." Sirius gruffly said, laughing to himself at Remus' stupidity, however that laughter soon turned into a hacking coughing fit as phlegm from his damaged lungs caught in his throat.

"Are you OK?" Remus asked when the coughing fit finally subsided.

"Yeh, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Sirius replied hastily, refusing to look Remus in the eyes.

"It's just you sounded like you were dying then," Remus laughed hesitantly, "and you totally bit Lily's head off for asking a completely innocent question, I really don't get you Sirius, one minute you're all cool and chatting normally, then the next you're having a go at someone for doing nothing. I mean I can't exactly say much because I've only known you for about a day, but you really need to cool it mate, I mean you're like eleven and you're already smoking and sound like you've been doing it for ages. I just don't get it."

Finally, Sirius raised his eyes to look into Remus' soft amber ones, he saw that here was a boy he could trust, a real friend and so slowly and uncertainly he began to open up to the youngster: "My life has always been kind of fucked up. Me and my sister, we ran away from home when we were eight, we just couldn't take the crap anymore. I could bare it when it was just me, but when they started on Adie I had to get us out of there. We…"

Sirius' story was cut short as Remus quietly interrupted, "What did they do Sirius?" He kept on gazing into Sirius' beautiful azure eyes, forcing the other boy to look back at him and tell the truth.

Keeping his eyes locked with Remus', Sirius slowly undid his robes, then equally slowly he undid the thin, tattered shirt he wore underneath and slowly pulled it back off of his shoulders until he revealed his back. Remus gasped with shock as Sirius showed him a back criss-crossed with scars, pale white scar tissue marred the otherwise handsomely tanned and muscular sinew of Sirius' upper back. As Remus stared in horrified fascination at the other boys back, only imagining the horrors he must have gone through to gain so many wounds on his back, Sirius simply sighed before turning to the person he was trusting his deepest and darkest secrets with: "That's not the worst of it you know." He said prior to rising from his place by the lake, shrugging his shirt and robes back over his disfigured back and setting off for the school.

Remus watched his new friend walk quickly back towards the school, a lump rising in his throat as he thought about exactly what Sirius had been through and pondered his last words: 'That's not the worst of it you know.'

**A/N**_woo, that wasn't that bad, at least I don't think it was, oh well…you can tell me what you think when you review, yeh?_

_Title is a song by Snow Patrol, they are a good band, give them a listen._

**Reviewers**

**Unimyth:**_I updated, just 8 months after you asked me to…sorry!_

**HappyDappyDrunk:**_nice user name, again, sorry about the 8 month wait, and I can't remember if I've checked out 'One Blank Wall' yet, I'll have to go read it as soon as I've posted this chapter…_

**LunasStar:**_thank you (I really need to think up a better reply to a review than that, but oh well)_

**Fox of Midnight: **_don't worry, Adhara will be in the story soon…or maybe she won't, there might be a twist in the story (not giving away much am I?)_

**A friend:**_ sorry hun, you don't come into it, it's in a different story that I haven't posted that I based the character on you._

**passion4trinity: **_I continued it, I've lost all my writers block, YAY!_


	4. Hey

**Hey**

**Disclaimer:**_Not mine, all JKs except for the plot and Adhara._

_Siri,_

_How's life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Do you know how weird it is to write that? I don't think we've ever been apart from eachother for so long. I really miss you!_

_You're in Gryffindor? No surprises there! I knew that was the house for you. Have you made any friends yet? Do you remember I told you about Aimée, the girl I share a room with? Well she somehow managed to set fire to our desk in Transfiguration today. It was classic! We're becoming pretty solid friends now, I feel like I can tell her anything. But don't worry, I'll watch what I say, especially since her dad is head of child welfare at the French Ministry of Magic._

_By the way, the Autumn term ends on 10th December for Beauxbatons students, we get extra long Christmas holidays to make up for the short summer break. Aimée says I can stay at her house. I'd rather be with you._

_You had better write back soon, I miss you so much._

_Adie_

_xxxx_

Sirius smiled, it was the first letter he had received from his twin sister since he had arrived at the school exactly one week ago. He was presently sitting comfortably between his two new friends, Remus and Lily (he had apologised to Lily after a bit of encouragement from Remus) and eating a large breakfast consisting of chocolate chip pancakes on which he had spread raspberry yoghurt – his favourite food.

Lily took one look at his wide smile, raised an eyebrow and guessed: "A letter from your sister?"

**A/N:** I'm bored. I don't like happy chapters so the happiness ends here…I just need something nice and depressing to happen…

Reviews 

Thanks everyone

**marauding-siriusly: **Sorry, I took 8 months to update again!

**passion4trinity: **Sirius isn't so moody in this and he'll hopefully be a bit happier in future, James is going to start being nice eventually, he needs to warm up to Sirius a bit first though

**Elayna Fournier: **Three reviews in a day? Wow! Thanks

**LetMeLoveYou: **ASAP happened to be 8 months later, SORRY!


End file.
